GOTHAM: MORTAL KOMBAT
by BeastGod2009
Summary: Secrets are exposed about Jim's past as a new and old threat returns to conquer his world only this time it's his daughter Barbara Gordon who must fight for her world and uncover the dark secrets of her father's past to do so however she must defeat the mysterious Huntress. New and old enemies return and shocking secrets that refuse to stay buried rise from the grave.


My name is Jim Gordon and I am responsible for the crisis facing my world. It's funny I never wanted this to happen and now the life of my children as well as the fates of two worlds hangs in the balance. It began around the time I married my wife I was recruited by an elder god named Raiden to defend the Earth in a tournament for something called Mortal Kombat.

I saved my world but at a great cost you see what began as a tournament erupted into war and even though my world was kept safe from it, people I care for both returned and were lost at the same time.

Now a new tournament begins, and my daughter Barbara has been sucked into it and she's about to learn my darkest secret. I hate myself for what is about to happen because I know in my heart all of this is my fault.

 **Chapter One:**

Deep in the heart of Outworld in the palace of Shao Kahn was a young woman. She was known as the Huntress and she earned that nick name surviving in the brutal and savage world she called home. Huntress dressed in black leather she made herself from skinned animals. All her clothing was crafted from things and arguably people she had killed. Her clothing covered every inch of her and was black as night, but it still looked sloppy because it was stitched together and repaired many times over. Huntress carried a satchel, a bow with arrows, and on her belt was a spiked whip.

She wore a black leather visor to cover her mouth and nose in addition to this she wore a black hood. Huntress kneeled before her master Shao Kahn who looked upon her with pride despite her loyalty towards him having been forced, she proved to be a strong fighter.

"Huntress do you understand your mission to lead my army into Earthrealm?"

"Yes, Lord Shao Kahn you know I will do as you say. I will go to Earthrealm and I will kill all who stand in my way."

"Are you excited my warrior to see the birthplace of your parents?"

"I admit I am intrigued by the idea of it my Master."

"Do not fail me now go and kill all you see. Kill knowing the consequences of what happens if you fail me." Shao Kahn commanded her then he laughed his haunting laughter filled the dark corners of his horrific castle.

 _ **Gotham City, Slaughter Swamp…**_

His name was Quan Chi he was a necromancer in service to Shao Kahn though he did not serve Shao Kahn blindly. Spies sent to Earthrealm had been tasked with finding information on potential warriors for Shao Kahn's army. Quan Chi heard of being raised up in this area and though he had no idea where his body currently resided that was of no concern to him. Quan Chi could sense a tiny fragment of a soul linked to the core of the being known as Solomon Grundy aka Cyrus Gold better known as Butch using his dark magic to link to this being Quan Chi while summoning Butch's remains saw his memories he smirked "Your story, Undead Thing may warm even my heart don't fear for I promise you, vengeance shall be yours. Provided in this new life you serve Shao Kahn and more importantly my needs faithfully."

There was a green glow and from it came skeletal remains belonging to Butch. Quan Chi using his magic lowered the remains into the swamp. His magic stirred in the water revitalizing the chemicals that originally changed Butch into Grundy. These chemicals now revitalized combined with his necromancy powers causing Butch to not only revive once more as Grundy but to undergo a second transformation.

Grundy slowly emerged from the swamp his body no longer that of the fat, chubby Butch instead he stood completely different his body was more muscular and he possessed a strong chin even his hair looked different. For a moment Grundy just starred at Quan Chi who merely studied the creature's new appearance.

"Well from the pictures I've seen I can say this is quite the improvement. Do you know who you are?"

"Grundy…" He stopped trying remember, but it hurt faint fragments came back but the creature could not make sense of it.

"Allow me." Quan Chi placed his hands, on Grundy's head again using his magic he cleared Grundy's mind and even though he was allowing him to remember the past Quan Chi was purposefully keeping the Grundy personae intact. Yes, even though the creature remembered everything clear as day his life as Butch and both his deaths included, he was not Butch not entirely. What Quan Chi had created was a true monster and it only had one desire revenge.

"Oswald." Grundy growled.

"Ah yes the man who killed you in your second life. He killed Tabitha Galavan if memory serves poor thing tried to avenge you and that vile cretin killed her instead. He drove a blade right into her heart. She goes unavenged but you can do something about that just go and do what you do best my friend kill and kill to your hearts content. I'll even tell you where to find Oswald Cobblepot."e HeHh

"Where?"

 _ **GCPD HQ…**_

Jim Gordon looked up at the bat-signal wondering if this would be the night when Batman would not come. After waiting patiently, he gave up and considered turning off the signal when in an unexpected turn of events there was a flash of lightning and from was not Batman obviously but rather someone he did not expect to see the protector of this dimension Raiden the thunder god.

"Jim Gordon it has been far too long."

"Not since the end of the No Man's Land incident and if you ask me it's been long enough. Whatever you want from me Raiden the answer is no. I fought in your secret tournament to protect the world and all I asked was for neither you or anyone connected to the Mortal Kombat Tournament to enter my life again."

"I understand you are upset and will never get over what happened in the last tournament James." Raiden spoke softly trying to be sensitive to Jim who was angered just by the sight of Raiden.

"Upset? It's taken all myself, control not to kill you right now." Jim put his hand on his gun.

"This is about your daughter."

"Keep Barbara out of this you bastard." Jim out his gun and now aimed right for Raiden's head "I already lost one child because of you and your stupid war games with Shao Kahn. I'm not losing anyone else. What you and your tournament took from me I can never get back."

"I'm not talking about Barbara and you know it Jim. _They are alive_."

"No." Jim shook his head defiantly "Your lying you said they couldn't survive in Outworld just like you said there was no way over there and all that was after you lied and got them trapped in that hell hole. How many more lies are there Raiden?"

"I was mistaken Jim. I thought the door was permanently closed until the next Tournament. I had no way of knowing that Kahn was sending his necromancer Quan Chi and his agents through small tears into your world over the years to gather intel and fighters. Shao Kahn has been planning an invasion and both worlds are on the brink of war please help me fight this evil as you did in the past."

There was a long silence as Jim looked at him "No. I'm done this world has plenty of heroes you can go to. Leave me and my family out of this. You understand Raiden?"

"I fear James it may be far too late for that. Still if you change your mind you know how to find me." With another bolt of lightning Raiden left.

Jim took a deep breath he tilted his head back and looked up at the night sky where the signal still shined "I cannot believe this is happening I wonder where Batman is right now. I wonder how Barbara is doing god, if she got dragged into this mess I'd never forgive myself."

 _ **The Iceberg Lounge…**_

Grundy stood outside the Iceberg Lounge it was an eyesore and even though it was not the same building as the Siren's club the place reeked of Oswald's narcissism. The Lounge was designed to look like a giant ice cube obviously and Grundy from the ally way he was hiding in could see a huge line of rich folk "Oswald." Grundy grinded his teeth. He could not stop reliving his final moments as Butch "Not Friend." Grundy added as he touched his chest. "Oswald not friend. Oswald hurt Grundy. Grundy will kill stupid bird face freak."

All the while Quan Chi watched the new and arguably improved Grundy from a roof top. He took out a small mystical orb "Huntress where are you?"

"Don't order me around Quan Chi I'm going to enter via a portal like we discussed." Huntress spoke through the orb.

"Remember the consequences of failure Huntress."

 _ **Out World…**_

Huntress looked at her orb a sad look was hidden on her face was hidden behind her veil like mask. Huntress stood in Shao Kahn's prison located in deepest section of the castle. Behind her was a cell with an older woman locked inside. She turned to face the prisoner "I'm getting you out of here Mom I just have to do what the Emperor says, and he'll set you free."

"No. You need to forget about me Helena." The woman in the cell struggled to compose herself "You are young Helena you have so much to live for. I probably deserve to die in some place like this but-"

"No Mom!" Helena shouted defiantly "Your all I have in this sick and cruel world either both of us get out of this or neither of us do. I will do what Shao Kahn asks of me and I will free you. I love you Mom."

"I love you to Helena."


End file.
